


wherever we go~

by catsattherainbow



Series: oc oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: the marauders and I have come across a strange time turner wanting to take us into the future I wonder where we'll end up going.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: oc oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089602





	wherever we go~

**Author's Note:**

> 5ty part of the of oneshots, this is for wofstarxx (on IG)

"Hey guys, funny story so like a few minutes ago, me and Remus were making out in the broom closet and-" Sirius said but Peter cut him off by saying, "Ewe I don't wanna hear about my friend's sexual exploit with my other best friend" "No you didn't let me complete and it wasn't anything too sexual just a quick handjob-" "mate don't ever tell us about it. Ever. Do I tell you guys when my girlfriend gives me handjons-?" this time James was the one who broke him off. "Yes" Peter, Remus and Sirius chorused and James groaned as lily smacked his chest. I laughed as the confusion reigned. "No lily stop-" Sirius said to lily "No Peter don't start laughing-" "Maya stop snickering!" "Remus help me please" Sirius finally said to his boyfriend. Remus huffed and relented. "Guys, shut up" he said. we all did as he said because it was rare for him to tell us to keep quite! that mam thrived in chaos. "So before I was so brutally cut off by James and Peter, was that when we were coming out of the closet, something behind Remus glowed. It was this strange locket-necklace thing. Remus didn't recognize it so we bought it along hoping lily would." Sirius said and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a clock like thing hanging from a chain, the numbers looked strange and it was glowing like Sirius had said. I took it in my hands and examined it fascinated. No one said anything looking at it curiously until lily suddenly said, "Wait I know what this is. It is a time-turner of course! I saw one around McGonagall's neck and I asked her about it." James muttered "genius" and kissed his girlfriend's hair. She took it from my hands and held it closely. "Why is it glowing?" She asked to nobody in perticular. "I have no idea" Remus muttered "Maybe we have to travel to whatever the time it's showing and maybe there was some mistake that we have to solve?" I suggested. "That could be it!" Remus exclaimed. "Quick lils what's the time set?" he asked lily. She gasped and said, "The time- it isn't set for the past, it's the future!" "But how could that be?" Peter questioned. they all turned to me. "uhh maybe we have to travel into the future?" I all but asked them. "Am I the only one who feels that we should go wherever it wants to take us?" Sirius asked. I felt the same but decided to stay quite for the time. "oh I don't know! it could take us anywhere! who knows what would be happening at that time" lily said. "That's true lils but we'd be together and think of what an adventure it'd be!" James tried reasoning with her. "I'm with Maya and Sirius on this one" Remus said and we all turned to Peter. "Oh I don't know! it would be dangerous but I'm not staying back it y'all decide to go." He said. "Ok fine! let's go" lily finally relented. I grinned at her and assured her that we'd be fine and there was nothing to worry about. she smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. We all gripped the time-turner and began to swirl in space and time. suddenly we were falling down. I got up and looked around trying to figure out where and when we were. we still were in the Griffindor common room but it was certainly not the same time. It was late at night. I looked around when the fat lady's portrait swung open and 3 first years came through. James strode to them and said, "Hello, I'm James, who are you?" "You don't know who I am?" the boy with messy black hair and glasses asked. James modded no and the boy exclaimed with delight. "Hello I'm Harry Potter" He said. Harry Potter- James's son wow! This was amazing. "Potter?" lily asked faintly "Yes?" he answered enthusiastically. "Don't mind her. I'm Sirius, this is Remus, Peter, Maya and lily. who are you're friends?" "Hi I'm Hermione Granger" The bushy haired girl said. "Hello I'm Ronald weasely" "Are you guys 7th years?" Harry asked. "Yes, we are" Remus answered. "Wicked" Ron exclaimed. Hermione yawned and said, "I'm really tired but can we please talk tomorrow? I have so many questions to ask!" Peter smiled kindly at her and Sirius said, "Yes of course! tomorrow many questions. you boys too better get some sleep" They nodded and went up to sleep. "Oh look it's glowing again!" lily exclaimed. "Oh we need to go back" Remus said. "But tomorrow?" James asked. "I'm sorry love, but he is your kid. you're gonna have tons of time to talk to him." Lily said. "Ok let's go." James said and we were spinning trough time again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
